Around Every Corner
by Melody Crossover
Summary: People say that there is love around every corner, but Kagome never thought it was literal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Around Every Corner **_

Anime/ Manga Crossover.

InuYasha/Ouran High School Host Club.

Kagome/ (Kyoya/ Mori).

I do not own InuYasha nor Ouran High School Host Club, I do not own the characters used, I do not own the settings, the sayings, the clothes, but I do own the plot.

_Things to Know:_

People say that there is love around every corner, but Kagome never thought it was literal.

_**Around Every Corner**_

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eye lashes at one of the guys in the hall; she gave him a sweet lipped smile that was glossed over in pink gloss, her hair extra bouncy and curled nicely.

"Hi, InuYasha."

InuYasha Tashio, the youngest heir to the Tashio Corp., an international business partnership between two families, the Tashio's and Kit's, Sesshoumaru Tashio would be marrying the daughter of the Kit's family.

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha flashed her an award winning smile before turning his attention back onto his girlfriend, a girl named Kikyo Urameshi (people swore Kagome and Kikyo were twin's separated at birth.)

InuYasha and Kagome had known each other for many years, it was through his family that she was even able to afford going to school at Ouran, a prestigious academy. InuYasha and Kagome had used to be the best of friends after meeting at a park one day, and for awhile they were inseparable.

Well, it was really a scholarship she earned along with another girl named Haruhi, but she was able to afford the clothes thanks to InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's dad giving her the money to afford the books and clothes.

Kikyo glared at Kagome, and Kagome quickly turned away and shot around the corner. She gasped as she ran into a solid object, she heard a soft grunt and she took a step back and looked up into the eyes of her classmate Takashi Morinozuka.

Kagome flushed a deep shade of red as she bowed quickly and mumbled a quick "sorry" before scampering around the tall man. Takashi grabbed her arm as she tried to pass and Kagome blushed from the contact, she looked shyly up at Takashi's gray eyes.

He handed her a small book that fell out of the pocket in her dress. Kagome's blush deepened and she gave a small nod of thanks to her classmate, she smiled a bright white smile against her glowing red cheeks that made her playful blue eyes stand out more before giving a small wave to him and walking down the hall towards the gardens.

Takashi stared after her and InuYasha and Kikyo watched Takashi, Mitsukuni Haninozuka ran up to his taller cousin after he watched the interaction between the girl from their class and his cousin.

"C'mon, Takashi! We're going to be late!" Hunny said, tugging on Mori's wrist. Mori nodded and glanced at InuYasha and Kikyo; they turned away quickly and walked away, Hunny frowned and shook his head.

"Takashi, they're not worth it. C'mon, we'll be late for the Host Club." Mori nodded and picked Hunny up and put him on his shoulders, Hunny smiled and hugged Usa-chan to his side as he held onto Mori's head as they went up the stairs.

Mori caught sight of the gardens, and one of the only girls sitting out there enjoying the sun.

"You like her don't you, Takashi?" Hunny asked, Takashi only hummed as he turned his head away and continued going up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Around Every Corner **_

Anime/ Manga Crossover.

InuYasha/Ouran High School Host Club.

Kagome/ (Kyoya/ Mori).

I do not own InuYasha nor Ouran High School Host Club, I do not own the characters used, I do not own the settings, the sayings, the clothes, but I do own the plot.

_Things to Know:_

People say that there is love around every corner, but Kagome never thought it was literal.

_**Around Every Corner**_

Kagome walked around campus, looking at all the clubs she could go into and join, but none seemed to catch her fancy. She passed by a group of giggling girls and wondered where they were going in such a hurry. She watched as they went up the stairs and decided if all else failed she could join their club.

Why else would they be there after school?

Kagome watched as the three girls entered the 3rd music room and her curiousness got the best of her and she stepped inside as well.

She was in awe at how many people were there in the old music room and how sweet smelling it was.

She gulped slightly and backed up a step before turning around sharply and running straight into another hard chest. She groaned and rubbed her head while blushing in embarrassment for the fact that for two days in a row she ran into someone.

She realized that she didn't fall this time but simply was cradled to the hard chest, and with this knowledge she blushed brighter. She shyly glanced up at who was cradling her to their chest and her entire face flamed red when she realized it Kyoya Ootori.

"Ah, Higurashi-san-"

"I-I would prefer Kagome if you don't mind."

"Of course, Kagome-cha-"

"Please-" she squeaked. "-Just Kagome."

Kyoya seemed to smile sardonically before nodding his head and fixing his glasses with his free hand.

"My apologies. Welcome to the Host Club, what type of Host are you looking for? The Normal type? The Lolita type? The strong and silent type? The Playful and incestuous? The kingly? Or the mysterious?" Kyoya listed off. Beads of sweat ran down Kagome's cheek as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

She bit at her bottom lip, an action which Kyoya noticed right away, and she started shaking her head.

"O-oh, I'm s-so sorry, this is mistake, I must be going right away." She easily peeled away from him and started towards the door, but she didn't get too far before Kyoya grabbed her hand and made her turn back to face him. He bowed (almost mockingly but gentlemanly anyways) and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand and then turn it over and kissed her palm.

"Do come back and visit our little family, won't you?" His smile was sweet but didn't reach his eyes. Kagome's eyes widened as a blush spread down her neck and she gave a quick nod and removed her hand from his.

Kyoya watched her flee the room in a panic with a satisfied grin on his face, and on the other side of Tamaki, Kikyo watched her flee too. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as her fists clenched.


End file.
